One shots with the professors
by LeaMicheleLove
Summary: This is about Bloom with the Professors, there will be a variety of different themes and such. Some of them are definitely M rated, others T, however it will be going under M. Don't read if you don't like womanxwoman Manxman. Thank you. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is the first in hopefully quite a few one shots. Hope you like it, cuse I've had a bit of writers block lately. This is inspired by Matangi M.I.A Thank you, I hope you like this, please update. This has Avalon in from season 1, and he's not evil.

It was the first day of summer break, and instead of going back to Earth I had decided to stay in Magix. I booked myself in a hotel, and I was intent on finding myself a job tomorrow. But for now, it was time to party. I moved across the dance floor, letting the music roll through me, dancing smoothly to the music. A few of the lads out tonight had already hit on me and I had barely been here an hour, but unfortunately they were on the wrong team. No interest there, I chuckled, as I fast paced song came on, I sped my body to match the beat, letting my hair down felt good. Suddenly the door to the club opened and the professors of the three schools entered, dressed up and looking totally different. I smirked to myself, acting as though I hadn't seen them, tracking them the whole time. I watched as they took seats at the bar, looking at the crowd of dancers, Palladium spotted me first, pointing me out to the others who glued their eyes to me. Griselda especially took interest, her eyes darkening. Good. Let's give them something to stare at, I smirked as a young woman decided it would be interesting to dance with me. We grinded and her hands rubbed up and down my sides as I slid down her. Griselda seeing this stood up and headed my way. Good. The woman took a step back at seeing the rather possessive look on Griselda's face. I moved up to her, shimmying down her sensually, causing her arms to circle me on instinct, I pressed close, allowing her to feel my entire body, and I couldn't help but chuckle when her breath hitched. 

"See something you like _Griselda_." I purred into her ear, placing a few kisses just below it on her neck, and felt her arm's tighten around me.  
>"Very much so, however if I act out what I want to do now, we will get arrested for being exhibitionists." Griselda whispered into my ear, biting gently causing my breath to hitch this time.<br>"God's woman, then you better get dancing or get us out of here and into I bed." I spoke pulling back to grin at her, she smiled softly at me. After the battle we had dropped the titles, and just spoke casually as I healed her, we had really grown close in a couple of hours, I felt as though I had always known her, and I knew I was her mate. A simple tip off let me know that they were going to be here tonight, and so here I was. I wanted my woman. Opening the boundaries of my mind I let Griselda in, letting her see these thoughts, and showing her just what I wanted to happen. She growled low in her throat, her eyes blackening even more, and I shivered in delight as her vampire instincts warred with her human side. I could see her human side beginning to win, and I slowly pressed my body to hers, as we began to sensually sway to the music. To hell with the rules, I could always transfer to cloud tower. Nothing was going to get in the way of having this woman, and I was pretty sure she felt the same.

A few songs later we pulled away from each other. I was slightly breathless and she smirked at me.  
>"Seriosuly, I can't help being this hot, I'm just sorry it's not a crime, but feel free to stare all you like." She laughed at my boldness, leading me to a table of smirking Professors.<br>"You certainly cut in there Griselda. Didn't think you had it in you." Du Four teased, Griselda flicked her off, handing me my fruit cider that the bar tendon gave her for me. I shrugged my shoulders at her raised eyebrow, and knocked the bottle back in seconds causing Codatorta to roar with laughter.  
>"Never seen a woman drink like that before." He spoke.<br>"Well I'll show you many things I'm sure you have never seen a woman do. Starting with Griselda." The professors roared in laughter at this, causing Griselda to brush what I thought was a pretty shade of pink, I knocked back another shot. Tonight was turning out as I planned.

In the early hours of the morning Griselda dragged me through the door of her room; we were both slightly inebriated at this point and so could not control the laughter as we stumbled into the bed, falling onto it. I rolled her over kissing her deeply, placing my hand at the back of her head and biting her bottom lip causing her to moan, her eyes turning to their natural red, filled with lust. I started to undo the dress of her zip, and she lifted herself off the bed slightly to allow me to take it off.  
>"No underwear. Well aren't you the dark horse." I whispered, kissing her neck, and trailing them down her body causing her to whimper. I trailed my fingers along her neatly trimmed lady area, teasing her as she bucked her hips up.<br>"You like that huh?" I practically breathed out, capturing her lips with mine again, diping my fingers into her.  
>"So wet." I pulled back, and let her watch, as I licked my fingers clean. With a growl she flipped me over, and needless to say neither of us got any sleep, but if any of the sounds coming from the other professors rooms were anything to go by neither did any of them either.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, another short one shot. Hope you enjoy this.

Based off my other fic family around.

"Okay, now you're all gathered I think it's safe for us to begin." Faragonda spoke calmly, demanding the attention of the three schools. "Today you will be partnered based off a small questionnaire you filled out earlier in the week, so please head to Miss Du Four and Griselda if you are students of Alfea, Codatorta for Red Fountain and the twins for Cloud Tower, they will then give you a number, I would like each of you to stand beside the number you see in the clearing, everything else will be explained to you shortly." Faragonda grinned as she watched the females be inundated with students, glaring at them, demanding order silently. Bloom came up behind the older woman, wrapping her arms around her, leaning up and placing a kiss on her cheek.  
>"You were wonderful out there dear. I think the students were surprised at how well you and Griffin got along during the demonstration." Faragonda shook her head causing Bloom to sigh.<br>"Seriously just cause they're all stuck up and have issues with each other does not mean we have to." Bloom growled causing said witch to chuckle from behind the pair.  
>"I'm not sure that they see it that way, but yes you're right. I suppose it's the blessing of being ignorant to any opinion other than your own." The three women grinned at each other watching the chaos that was ensuing, as the other professors struggled to keep control of the masses. Faragonda chuckled as Palladium was nearly taken out by a small fairy brandishing her number plaque in the air.<br>"This is ridiculous." Bloom muttered her face dark, the two women watched as she strode to the front of the stage in surprise.  
>"Alright you lot, shut the hell up." Bloom shouted, using a spell to make her voice echo. The students instantly froze looking up at the red head. No one wanted to anger her, as they were not stupid enough to think that for one moment she wouldn't chuck fire at them.<br>"You will all line up behind you're specified number, and if you don't there will be literal hell to pay. I **will** turn up the heat! So get your heads from up you're asses and move silently." The other Professors came to join the rest of the family onstage as they watched their students heed Bloom's command, and silently organised themselves, laughing their assess off.  
>"Trust Bloom to threaten with violence." Du Four chuckled cursing the rest of them to nod. The students had successfully ticked off the dragon alright.<p>

Twenty minutes later the students were being instructed to go off and try and get themselves around the forest, where the professors of all three schools had set up a obstacle course of sorts, to challenge them. They were inspired with the thought of being let off from homework if they won.  
>The professors themselves sat huddled around a small magical screen that showed each group in turn so that they could mark how they were doing.<br>"A brilliant idea Bloom." Saladin marked, causing the family to nod, the compliment staining Bloom's cheeks red, as she buried herself with marking grades for each group. The others watched this in amusement, they loved being able to embarrass the red head. Faragonda wrapped a gentle arm around the younger woman, pulling her into her lap, causing said red head to grin mischievously, kissing the older woman senseless, the two ignoring the jeers and catcalls of amusement.  
>They watched the first group make it back, and handed the three bottles of water as they collapsed on the grass. Over the next couple of hours they watched each group return, most bickering, but slightly less than they had been at the beginning. Seeing that utter chaos was about to reign again, Bloom tugged on Faragonda's hand, silently leading the older fairywitch hybrid away from everyone, who held back a chuckle, her eyes darkening as she saw the dark eyes Bloom had.  
>The others not noticing tried to control the students.<br>"Damn it Fara! Make you're bloody fairy students shut up or else I'll use my methods on them!" Griffin shouted, spinning around to find that the woman was gone, alerting the others.  
>"Bloody brilliant." Griselda grouched, as the others chuckled. Griselda just hoped that they were getting some to at least make her feel better about the reasons they left. Griselda smirked grabbing her mate's hand and leading her through the crowd of students to have her way with her mate to.<br>"Oi! You bloody get back here sister! Damnit!" Zarathustra cursed angrily as was hit in the head with a hilt of a sword.  
>"Don't worry dear, later, and we'll keep them up." Palladium breathed into his mate's ear biting on it softly, causing the witch to grin.<br>_Well that certainly makes up for it._


	3. Chapter 3-please read message at top

Okay, so chapter three of the one shots. This was inspired from my lovely friend Refreshingly Original who is doing a spin off to my story family around. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy it. Also this could possibly be a trigger, it mentions self-harming, and a little bit of physical abuse, so please don't read if it will cause you to become extremely hurt, that was not my intention, it's simply meant to be fluffy. Thank you, Lea.

The small family of professors sat on the grass outside Alfea, grateful for spring break. Each were munching on a sandwich of some sort that they had packed into a basket. Bloom sat in between Griffin and Faragonda, talking casually to the first. Lifting a hand up to her bangs that had blown into her face by the gentle breeze Griffin was startled when she saw something red on the red head's wrist.  
>"What's on your wrist Bloom?" Said witch asked causing Bloom to freeze looking don into her lap. The rest of the family stared at the suddenly quiet red head in surprise, at the unusual meekness. Faragonda took her left hand, gently squeezing it in support. Griffin reached out and took the other, staring in utter astonishment at the usual bubbly woman. Before her expression softened into sympathy.<br>"Why?" Was the simple question asked, the others cottoning, becoming extremely worried as the usual cheerful red head sat silent, which increased when a tear rolled down her cheek. Taking a deep breath in Bloom tightly held onto Faragonda's hand.  
>"I suffered from depression a few years ago due to bullying, and my parents were just as bad. So… I didn't know what else to do. It just escalated, and before I could stop it, it was the only way I could survive living. I'm so sorry." Bloom broke down alarming the other professors at her apology. Faragonda pulled the distraught woman onto her lap, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear to try and calm her down. She had witnessed Bloom like this when she had told her in her talks, and it broke her heart to witness it again. The family moved closer to the pair, Griselda placing a hand on Bloom's arm, causing said red head to look up, her eyes filled with tears of anguish and pain, causing their hearts to break.<p>

"There is no need to apologise Bloom, we just want to help you, you're family and we just want to support you if we can. Okay?" Griselda asked softly, trying to blink her own tears, she hurt for her younger sister, as did the rest of them. They sat down as Bloom delved into her past, grateful that they were all so accepting, she felt safe enough to let her walls down around them, she didn't think she could survive without them.  
>"I was extremely depressed but I couldn't admit it to myself, I just couldn't deal with any more hurt than I was already, and I honestly didn't want someone to stop me. It helped me cope, it took away the pain. It was my lifeline…. It took me a few years before I got help…. Only after I ended up in hospital." By the end Bloom's voice was so quite that the humans of the family had to staring to hear her. They sat once again stunned for a few moments, processing what the red head had told them.<br>"And how do you feel now Bloom." Saladin asked gently, not wanting to hurt the usually strong woman, who was at his moment so fragile.  
>"I'm better now, the depression never really leaves, but I'm stronger now, and I'm happy. You all make me feel wanted, and that helps." Bloom admitted honestly. "I don't have to fight myself anymore, I'm at peace here." The family smiled, glad in the knowledge that they helped.<br>"I assume that there is worse scarring elsewhere?" Du Four asked, receiving a nod from Bloom.  
>"Promise me; no promise us, that if you ever feel that way again you tell us. Please Bloom, the last thing we want is for you to hurt." The silver haired woman asked, her own tears freely falling down her face. The red head took a deep breath.<br>"I promise I will. I don't want to hurt either." She gave them all a watery smile, causing them to lean in and wrap her in a huge hug. Bloom sighed contentedly, enjoying the comfort that their presence brought. The professors each vowed silently to themselves to make sure they kept an eye on the red head, they would protect her with every ounce of energy they each possessed.

"Almost all of us suffered through depression, some of us landed in a similar situation, however others sought medical help. We know how you feel, we've been there. Okay?" Palladium asked his best friend and little sister. Their faces all darkened for a moment at their dark pasts. They lightened up at the small giggle the red head let out.  
>"Okay…. Thank you. I was so worried you were going to be angry with me when you found out." The red head admitted, looking up from beneath her eye lashes, causing their hearts to melt.<br>"Never Bloom." Codatorta spoke solemnly. He cried for the woman, he found her to be strong and courageous, and he was grateful for how she had unknowingly pulled them all even closer.  
>"We will never be angry or hate you for anything like this Bloom. Hell we could never hate you, you're our family." The twins stated softly together, before all their attention shifted to a groaning Griffin who lifted her head from a container of peanut butter.<br>"Ugh Saladin. How can you stand this stuff?" The green skinned woman huffed, staring at her hand in disgust. Bloom let out a snort of amusement before Saladin could reply, and burst out into peals of happy laughter, making the others smile and join in. Her laughter was truly infectious.  
>"I love you dear, no one will ever be able to take that away from you I promise." Faragonda whispered chuckling and placing a gentle kiss to Bloom's forehead.<br>"I love you to." Bloom softly spoke back, kissing the older woman, wrapping her arm's around her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this chapter is for my friend FunahoMisaki, who gave me the inspiration for this chapter. Thank you ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter and if there is something you would like to see feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. Please leave a review

Bloom sat alone at one of the long tables in Alfea's Dining room, as the professors looked on in worry, their students usually sat with her friends, but for the past few days something had seemed to have gone wrong, they resolved to speak to the red head as they looked at the winx girls as they glared heatedly at the red head. It did not shock them that they would take offence at something Bloom did, as she was certainly not well versed in their world and customs, however they were surprised at how naturally Bloom took it, as if it was natural for the fire fairy. Stella suddenly got up, she was fed up with Bloom not paying her the proper respect that she so clearly deserved, and so saught to show Bloom up infront of the entire school.  
>"Well Bloom are you ready to say sorry yet?" She asked, smirking as the red head looked up.<br>"Say or what exactly Stell?" Bloom was tired, and she was not going to rise to the bait. If Stella wanted to challenge her than fine, but she would beat her with wit. She didn't particularly want to argue so publically, but she wouldn't let Stella simply tramp all over her.  
>"For you telling us that you're a lesbian way to late in the year for us to move dorms." Stella scowled darkly, but on the inside she was cheering, as the whole hall erupted into whispers. "And lets face it, with that adding to how appaling you are at everything in the magic dimensions, and you're looks you're not going to get very far. I mean you're the princess of a dead planet for goodness sakes. How lame is that?" Griselda was about to stand up when she saw Bloom simply sigh.<br>"Seriously Stella, you're the one with the problem not me, you're so sure that I would take even a slight bit of intrest in you because you think you're utterly desirable. You're wrong, you focus on you're looks far to much, but have yet to grasp the concept that most people would rather take someone with a beautiful personality. You think you're so perfect, and that you know everything that is needed, and the stuff you don't know can clearly not be important. You lack humility Stella, among many other things. You say my magic is lacking, however I am clearly stronger than you, and have beat your grade in every single class, like pretty much all the other students in our year. As for being the princess of dead planet, it is better than being one of the most hated princesses in the magical dimension for their stuck up personality." Bloom causually flicked her off, simply stating a few home truths hoping that the sun fairy would be so embarssed shed back off. She was wrong. The professors of the fellow schools walked in half way through the red heads simple, but truthful insults and was impressed, she was calmly handiling what they classed to be the problem of Alfea.

"That's it Bloom, I've had enough of you thinking you own the place." Here everyone snorted. "I'm going to make you pay Solarian style." Stella chucked her ring up into the air, transforming it into her ceptre, and swiped a burst of energy at Bloom who lazily cast a shield up, causing the staff to raise their eyebrows in surprise.  
>"That was seriously pathetic. Get lost Stella. I have better hings to do then fight with you." Bloom stood up and made to walk up when Stella shot an even more powerful Blast her way. Once again Bloom lazily deflected the spell after sensing it approaching. Turning around the red head shot a simple single blast that had Stella flying across the hall.<br>"I'm sorry Stella, but I've had enough. If you want to boss someone around try one of the other girls, they seem quite happy just following you around, but I won't. You simply have a pretty face, it's a shame you don't have a matching personality." Bloom deadpanned causing the students to erupt in a roar of laughter. Griselda casually grabbed Stella by her collar.  
>"Miss Stella, you purposefully tried to instaigate a fight with one of your dorm mates, who tried to shoot you down. You are going to be serving attention for the next three weeks doing any cleaning that Alfea may need. You're lucky you're not being expelled." Griselda growled out causing Stella to pout.<br>"But what about Bloom! She fought back! She even attacked me!" The sun fairy screamed in indignation, hoping that she could at least cause the red head some irriation at being given detention.  
>"Miss Bloom will be given private lessons from the Professors, she apparently has controlled her winx, and should be able to move through the variety of transfomations much quicker than the average student, probably skipping most of them." Faragonda spoke up. She was greatly amused at Bloom's reactions, she internally admitted to having a soft spot for the red head, loving her sarcastic attitude as it reminded her so much of her wife. Stella's jaw dropped open, as she internally screamed at the unfairness of Bloom getting treated so much better than her.<br>"Miss Du Four, please would you help Bloom move in to the teachers quarters, she is going to have a gruelling year." Faragonda winked secretly at the red head who grinned back, before following a smirking Du Four out the room. It certainly paid off to remain sarcastic, and Stella thought she was good at manipulating the situation to her advantage, the red head smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, and for those of you who are letting me know what you would like to see. One reviewer said she would like to see a oneshot from Elven Love, so I decided I would create a PalladiumxBloom oneshot. I hope you like it, please drop a review by, and let me know if there is anything you wish to see.

Palladium was stood with Du Four and Wiz Giz overseeing the students as they danced the night away, it did not go unnoticed however that a certain red head was missing. Palladium saw his student sneaking in, and then sneak back out again, her lovely cyan eyes filled with worry. To say the elf was worried would be an understatement.  
>"You can stop looking for her now, Palladium, she's just entering." Du Four told him, pointing out Bloom who stood in the doorway. She laughed seeing Palladium's dumbstruck face, as their student entered the hall. <em>Boy he has it bad.<em>  
>"You know you should follow her if she leaves again, the magical council can't do anything as she's you're mate." Palladium looked at his fellow member of staff, and sister gratefully, she always had a way around the rules when she truly wanted it. They watched as the red head shook her head at something Stella said, Griselda joining them, and walked away.<br>"Stella does not apparently like all the attention Bloom is getting." Griselda spoke softly. "Follow her Palladium. She's hurting right now, and young Prince Sky is not revealing who he truly is to Bloom." Her two fellow Professors turned in surprise, staring at Griselda.  
>"What? My mate is a witch you know." Griselda smirked.<br>"Yes and she is certainly rubbing off on you." Palladium smiled at her, the two sharing a look, before Palladium quickly followed the red head out, his blood boiling at Sky and Stella acting like a couple, instead of worrying how they hurt their friend. He stepped out silently onto the balcony, and watching a tear trickle down her cheek his heart almost broke. Conjuring a handkerchief he stepped upto the fiery red head and handed it to the surprised red head, who gave a tearful smile taking it, and wiping the last of her tears away.  
>"Thank you Professor Palladium." The elf watched the tearful red head try and cheer herself up and smiled fondly.<br>"There is no need to thank me Bloom, but what happened?" Palladium asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
>"Stella….. She wants Prince Sky, because he'll further her fame and increase her status, and but also wants Brandon. She thinks I was interested, and yeah he was nice, but he wasn't my type. I just wish she didn't have to be so mean about it all." The red head sighed, frustrated.<br>"Well, how about you and I go and dance? I'm sure that's bound to cheer you up?" The elf asked, causing the red head to blush, and he couldn't think of anyone more beautiful. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor, if she was honest with herself she was surprised at how well her professor could move…. And how attractive he was trying to cheer her up.

The red head was blissfully unaware of anyone besides her professor as she danced the night away, she was rather windswept, and the elves plan to cheer her up had worked successfully and he was incredibly pleased with that fact. The other Professors watched the two in amusement as they talked while they danced, clearly not realising that the hall was almost empty. They ushered the last few remaining students out and the females picked out a nice slow last dance for the couple. On the last note Palladium dipped his mate, and as she looked into his eyes, Bloom took a risk. She kissed him. Momentarily stunned the elf remained still, until she stared to pull away, he pulled her closer kissing her softly, as a light shined out around them, causing the staff to gasp, surprise; the two had just created an official marriage bond, so strong that it could not be broken even by death. The two pulled apart, and Bloom's eyes fluttered open. She was completely at peace, and she knew instinctually that their bond had made both much stronger than they were already. The two were startled as a round of applause made them look up, Bloom bushing, moving closer to the elf, as she realised her Professors were clapping for the two. Griselda, Du Four and Faragonda wiped tears fro their eyes.  
>"That was absolutely beautiful." Faragonda grinned at the two, stepping towards them and embracing each of them.<br>"I haven't felt that much pure love since 'Zelda completed her bond with the twins." Du Four smiled softly at her student.  
>"Welcome to the family dear." Grizelda spoke softly as she embraced Bloom, softly tucking another strand of hair behind her ear, causing the red head to grin at her. They had all witnessed the change in not just Bloom but Palladium also. The elf appeared more confident and stronger, and shared an inner peace with his new wife, who was more sure of herself, and had an aura of strong serenity that appeared to hang around her. The other Professors watched as the two walked off, hands clasped, ready to face any questions another day, for now they simply wanted to just be.<p>

Okay, so I know this was short, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Thank you, Lea


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I hope you like this chapter, this is for the reviewer that wished to see a BloomxGriffin one shot. Thank you for all the reviews and reads, I'm very grateful. Please leave a review.

The Professors of Alfea stared in shock at the reluctant and petulant Winx. They had no desire to help their friend if she was evil; they wanted nothing to do with her, even though the fault le not with her but with a spell that was forced upon her. Faragonda glared at her students, and stood, turning from them to look out the window, trying to calm herself.  
>"Never before have I been so disappointed in my students, you're friend has sacrificed much for you, and you turn your backs on her so easily…. You will stay here and oversee the cooking preparations. We will go to Bloom. I hope it rests on your conscious the seriousness of your selfishness. Dismissed." The Winx girls filed out, surprised at their headmistresses cold tone. They had never seen her so angry before.<br>"Griselda I will leave you in charge of the students with Avalon, he may be feeling weak, he will be able to command respect from the students however." The two family members looked at each other and nodded, they would go about the task set, and hope that the rest of the family could save one of the best students Alfea had ever seen.  
>"The rest of you follow me please, we have to pick up Griffin and Codatorta and then we can leave for Bloom. We will be going in a red fountain ship, commandeered with the boys.<p>

They first left for Red Fountain, where upon they found Saladin and Codatorta practically torturing Prince Sky with the amount of heavy lifting they were forcing on him. Codatorta seeing their arrival nodded to the elder man, and walked out with them.  
>"May learn some respect." He gruffly spoke, the other professors raising an eyebrow at him. Griffin was waiting outside Cloud Tower's entrance when the ship arrived under Codatorta's strict command of the specialists, who were more than happy to help the red head. Upon arrival they started to fight the monsters they found, breaking their way easily through them, the pixie elders calmly watching them.<br>"I hope we are not too late for Bloom." Du Four spoke softly, causing the family to frown. They were all extremely worried for the red head, they were concerned over if she had been hurt.

Bloom for her part was fighting herself, going through the portal had caused her old self to come to the front, however she was becoming quickly consumed by the darkness. The family of professors fought swiftly, determined to get to they're student. Especially Griffin, who thought highly of the red head. It was just admiration for her, the witch told herself, burying her feelings for the present moment as she teamed up back to back with Du Four, them swirling their energy together and throwing it out at the monsters. Grinning at each other the two joined the rest of them, takng in the carnage of the monsters, and progressed through the underground castle silently. Entering the room they gasped, rushing forwards to go through the portal the elder pixies had created, The family stopped dead in their tracks. Darkar laughed coldly, amused at the horror the professors obviously felt. Faragonda coldly started attacking Darkar, the others joining her and converging their powers together, he appeared gone at first, however they soon found theselves in a caught in a goo like substance, knocking them down.  
>"Please Bloom, you have to try and break this spell. It's not who you are." Faragonda pleaded, trying to fight the dark magic that was slowly consuming all their magic. Bloom smirked at them, the ultimate energy flowing above her head.<br>"Bloom, you are strong, stronger than any one I have ever met, you have a warm personality, and will protect anyone you can. I admire that about you, I have grown fond of you Bloom. I know you can fight this. Just remember that we care." Griffin stood, taking strength from her conviction, staring in awe as Bloom started to glow.  
>"She's breaking the spell with her heart." Palladium grinned softly, grateful to be able to feel the red head's loving energy surround them all, and make the dark magic disappear.<p>

They watched Bloom give the ultimate power back, chuckling at Darkars enraged screams.  
>"Thank you for coming to save me, but for now you have to converge with me." Bloom smiled at them all, her blue eyes shining, causing the professors to move towards her, all adding their power together to fight the monsters off as Codatorta and the specialists defended them. Darkar screamed in pain, and there was a huge flash of light as he disappeared, releasing the negative energy. They jumped through the portal, as the aternate world came crashing around them.<br>Taking a step towards Griffin, Bloom took the witch's hand in hers.  
>"Thank you for telling me that, and for saving me. I care about you to you know." Bloom smiled softly, leaning in to kiss the witch's cheek. The stunned witch simply cupped the red head's cheek, leaning in to place a soft chaste kiss on her cheek.<br>"Let's get back to Alfea, and then we shall speak properly, be aware though that I do not plan on letting you go." Griffin spoke tenderly, as the rest of the family and specialists watched on, tears pooling in their eyes at the heart warming scene.  
>"That's fine by me." Bloom replied, leading the way out of Shadow haunt.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone ;) I just want to say thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews, I am literally on cloud nine ;D And thank you to all of you for letting me know what you would like to see, I have written a list, and am working my way slowly through it, trying to get all of them done. So thank you very much, it's very exciting. If there are any more you would like to see, either ideas or pairings or both let me know and I'll try and get it done as soon as possible. So for the reviewer who asked for a Du Four fanfic this is for you (I am hoping to write one with the twins soon). This takes place in season 1. I hope you like this, please review, Lea.

Bloom rushed into her dorm, she was so happy that she had finally transformed and could not wait to get down to the dance. Although Brandon was there she was not bothered, she was more excited to see how this differed from normal earth parties, and if she was being honest with herself, she was looking forwards to seeing an elusive and very shy Professor. Du Four. She caught her attention on her first day here, and she had to admit she was drawn to the elder woman. Back on earth she had experimented some, and defiantly preferred female company. She twirled in her mirror, satisfied with her appearance.  
>"Let's go." Bloom mumbled to herself softly, spinning on her heel and leaving the dorm.<p>

Gasps erupted from the hall as the student's parted, surprised to see the red head looking so beautiful. They had never really given her much thought until now, after all she was an earthling, and they felt as if she was beneath them, certainly not now though. One Professor in particular though was thrilled with how stunning Bloom looked. _The dress suits her perfectly, her natural beauty. _The centuries old vampire smiled gently at the red head, she had definitely grown a soft spot for her. Faragonda and Griselda watched the red clad women, looking at each other they moved forwards.  
>"Go talk to her." Faragonda spoke, laying her hand on Du Four's shoulder, the silver haired woman looking at her in surprise.<br>"It's not often you find your mate, get to know her, we're here to support you both." Griselda smiled, squeezing the woman's hand as the three watch Brandon flirting with the red head. Their eyes narrowed as something Bloom had said caused the blonde's eyes to narrow.  
>"You're gay?!" Brandon shouted, his cheeks flushed with anger, everyone in the hall froze, Bloom bushed, letting her hair fall over her shoulder to hide her embarrassment.<p>

Du Four's anger flared, and she moved fluidly towards her mate, Faragonda and Griselda flanking the vampire either side.  
>"You have a problem with that <em>Your Highness.<em>" Du Four sneered, placing a reassuring arm around Bloom's waist, the red head gratefully leaning into her.  
>"Of course I do! How could I not?" Brandon, now revealed as Sky gazed at Bloom in disgust.<br>"Enough. You will leave now, I will deal with you in the morning." Saladin's voice rang throughout the room, carrying his authority, as he stepped over to the five.  
>"I am very sorry Bloom for his behaviour; I assure you he will be punished." The headmaster reassured sympathetically, as the red head gave him a tearful smile. It was only the distress of her mate that stopped Du Four from killing the human boy there and then. She lead the red head out of the party, and out into the cool evening breeze, her directing her to a bench in the middle of the quad.<p>

"Thank you Professor." Bloom sniffled, wiping at the tears that ran down her face. Du Four watched, sighing sadly and pulling the red head into her embrace.  
>"There is no need to thank me Bloom, what he said was uncalled for. He had no right." Du Four reassured. The red head sank into the hold, feeling oddly content and safe, it had been a long day, and she was shattered. The two sat in a comfortable silence, until Du Four noticed Bloom had drifted off to sleep. Gently moving a strand of red hair from the young woman's face the silver haired woman pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, grinning when the red head let out a happy sigh and cuddled further into the embrace.<br>"Take her up to the spare room in the teaching quarters; Griselda has it ready for her. I'm sure it's going to be a rather stressful few days for both you and her, and that's without settling into the mating bond." Faragonda spoke softly so as to not alarm the woman she considered her family, staring fondly at the two. Du Four nodded, grateful and went to tuck Bloom into the room next to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, sorry for messing up on uploading the wrong chapter last time. I uploaded the wrong chapter to Document Manager. Thank you for the reviews as always, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is for all of you who has asked for a story about the twins. Here you are. As I understand it Zarathustra is the twin with the blue hair and Elditrude the one with the long black hair, according to wikia. Please feel free to correct me if I am wrong. Anyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lea.

Bloom walked through the corridors of Cloud Tower frustrated and angry. She had stormed out of the dorm that the Winx Girl's shared whilst at Alfea. She had had enough of them all arguing, she wanted out. She was on her way to Griffin's office to let the witch know her decision, however she rounded a corner too fast and bumped into what felt like two human bodies. Four arm's made to grab her as she toppled backwards, steadying her.  
>"I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." Bloom spoke softly, looking up into the eyes of the startled twins as they saw the tears freely flowing from the fire fairy's eyes. Neither could ever remember seeing her cry, or the rest of the family saying they had seen her cry.<br>"What is wrong Bloom?" Elditrude asked, her voice unusually kind. As Zarathustra led Bloom over to a small secret alcove.  
>"Stella was arguing with Layla, and the others were taking sides, so I tried to calm them down, but they started to turn on me, they really had a go at me and it's not the first time either. They are just constantly arguing. I'm so tired of it. They're not the same people I once knew, and I just can't deal with them anymore. I've had enough." The twins were surprised at the sadness that radiated from the petite fairy, their tempers flaring quickly, especially Elditrude's. She had held a soft spot for the fairy since she first laid eyes on her. The fairy's strength was evident back then, and the way she led the small group, it was obvious that she was a natural born leader, but she was also so different from the rest of the fairy students. She had not looked down upon any of the witch's when they had stayed and had willingly spoke to any of them that had wanted to. Her sister and her wife knew of the flame she held for the red haired fairy, and although Griselda had warned her not to hurt her student, they both encouraged her to go for it. Espeically as she had broken up with prince Sky.<p>

"Come on then, let's get you to Griffin, we will sort it out…. I can't blame you for dropping out, both me and Griselda could see the changes in them." Zarathustra spoke honestly, as Bloom smiled fondly up at the witch.  
>"The others couldn't understand what Griselda saw in you, but I think you're a perfect match."<br>"Thank you Bloom." Zarathustra spoke softly, glad to have the fairy's support, she was normally a fairly good judge of character, and she was important to her sister. Elditrude watched the two fondly, grateful to see her sister getting along so well with her mate. The three stepped into Griffin's office to find Faragonda sprawled across Griffin's table.  
>"Mother! Seriously you two are worse than rabbits!" Elditrude exclaimed, pulling her ate into side and covering her eyes. The two elder women broke apart, Faragonda blushing a brilliant shade of red, and burying her head into her wife's neck.<br>"You shouldn't have barged in then. It'll teach you to knock first." Griffin chuckled, kissing her wife's forehead.  
>"Now what can I help you lovely ladies with?" The elder witch asked, stepping around her desk as she gestured the three in. Elditrude lead Bloom to the sofa oppoite the headmistresses, and sat her down in between her and her sister.<br>"We found Bloom in rather a state, and we talked to her and thin you need to hear this." Zarathustra said, cutting straight to the point. Grffin gestured for the red head to go on, watching her daughter take Bloom's hand in hers.  
>"The other girls are constantly bickering and argung. Earlier it almost got violent, and I was only trying to keep the peace. Miss Faragonda, i've had enough. I want out." The two headmistresses stared unsurprised at the red head.<br>"If I'm honest Bloom I have seen this coming. I will sort it out with them later, for now why don't you and Elditrude go take a walk. Zarathustra Grizelda is waitin for you in your room." Zarathustra did not have to be told twice, she rushed of with a huge grin on her face, as she left her twin smiling softly at Bloom, helping her up and leading her out. _I'm very glad I came to Cloud Tower part time…._

I know this is only short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Lea.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I'm sorry this has taken a bit longer than usual but I am coming into to hand in for college. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, it's for my friend FunahoMisaki, who asked to see a BloomxTwins oneshot. I know it's short, but I hope you like it. Please leave a review, and if there is anything you wish to see let me know. Lea.

The twins stared at the red head in astonishment and pride. Once again in less than twenty four hours she had saved the day. They had to admit that they felt a certain attraction to her. Zarathustra and Elditrude watched as the young fire fairy left her friends to take five minutes to herself, as they dealt with Icy's unconscious body. She had shown restraint in her magic, with clear prowess, and they were certain that they had just found their mate. After all the two never usually dated. Looking at one another they nodded their heads, and headed towards Bloom.  
>"Are you alright?" Elditrude asked softly so as to not startle the red head. Bloom looked up and smiled at the two's unusual gentleness as they sat either side of her.<br>"I'm fine, just been a long few days is all. Sky wanted me to spend some time with him, but I just wanted five minutes to myself without the others fawning over me." The two chuckled over that, the four girls did have a tendency to fawn over their leader, placing her in awkward situations, but neglecting to tell her the information needed.  
>"You did well with Icy, she isn't the easiest to fight." Zarathustra bumped her shoulder gently into the red heads, grinning.<br>"I wouldn't have had to fight her if I hadn't let them steal the dragon fire in the first place." Bloom said sadly, anger lacing at her words. The twins stared at each other in surprise for a second.  
>"Bloom, you're friends should have never let you leave, and I know that Headmistress Faragonda feels extremely guilty about what she knew. You are new to this world, but strong, and your other friends should have helped you more." Elditrude spoke, as both of their expressions darkened. The young red head should not feel guilty. She had certainly proved herself in their eyes. Bloom's expression lightened and the two felt a rush of warmth knowing that they were the cause of her happiness.<br>"Go and get changed for the party, we'll be here when you get back." The two grinned at the red head, as she blushed brightly.  
>"That's good to know. I'll see you soon." Smiling flirtatiously at the two she swept away. Leaving two very excited witches.<p>

Bloom quickly ran up to her room, pulling out a unworn blue and yellow dress. The two colours faded in hues into one another. She strapped her heels onto her feet, and went to put her hair into a bun. _Well it'll have to do. I hope they enjoy it. _Grinning Bloom twirled around, giving herself a once over, before stepping out the door, ignoring the calls of her friends she made her way down to the quad. Lights were stroon around, and the girl's of Alfea and Cloud Tower were all dressed up, stood glaring at one another. She sighed, looking around for the twins, smiling at them as she approached them, the students of both schools entirely surprised at the red head's willingness to talk to them. They were even more surprised when Bloom was able to make them laugh, the witch's wondering if there were any more friendly fairies. Looking around they highly doubted it, Bloom seemed to be the exception.

The three stood from the staff table, the family watching them subtly as they went for a walk, Bloom squeezed between the two.  
>"It's going to be so weird going back to earth." The two looked at her surprised.<br>"Then why don't you stay in Magix? We're not doing much this summer, and the others seem to enjoy you're company. Let us show you around more?" The twins spoke at the same time, giving identical grins, causing Bloom to chuckle.  
>"That sounds great….. But where would I sleep?" Grinning mischievously, Bloom watched them grin back, knowing now that she was defiantely interested. The two wrapped their arms around her, placing gentle kisses down the red head's neck, causing the red head's breath to hitch. The three were unaware of the huge grins adorning the family's faces.<br>"I'm sure we can squeeze you in our room if you're good." The two whispered, once again identical. Causing a shiver of desire to roll through Blooms body. Making up her mind, she led the two of the witches into a empty classroom locking the door, and creating a silencing ward.  
>"You seem like you have done this before." Elditrude teased, the two stood arm's crossed, with a raised eyebrows.<br>"Well why don't you let me show you?" Moving towards them, Bloom added an alluring sway to her hips, and grinned when the twins practically pounced on her. _A good summer indeed._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, this chapter is a bit experimental, as will the next few of the chapters I write for my stories. However I hope you like this, and this chapter is for Refreshingly Original who said she would like to see another cute Faragonda x Bloom oneshot. This is set in the secret of the lost kingdom, and Avalon is not evil. I hope you all enjoy this, and please do tell me if there is anything you would like to see me do.

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Sky demanded harshly, glaring at Bloom who shrunk away from him.  
>"I don't want to go to the Eraklyon party with you. I'm sorry, I just don't have any interest." Bloom replied, trying to pacify with him. Faragonda watched the scene far enough away for the couple not to notice her. She had a bad feeling about this conversation. She felt this was warranted as Sky moved to tower over her, sneering down at the red head.<br>"You will be going with me. You can't just leave me to go on my own, I mean I know I can do better." At this the older woman growled. "But seriously, no one knows that you're gay and expects us to go together." Sky shouted, not bothering to keep his voice down in the quiet night air, alerting the other professors that something was amiss as they patrolled the school. They inched forwards slightly, nodding to one another as they watched Sky grabbed the new and youngest member of faculty by the wrist, squeezing tighter.  
>"You're going with me. I mean, you can't say no Bloom. That'd hurt me, and we don't want that do we?" Bloom closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Griselda was about to Blast the young specialist into oblivion when the red head pulled herself free from the grip and glared heatedly.<br>"No! I'm not going, and I'm not going to give into you again." This made the professors from the tree schools pause. What did that mean? "You can push all you want but I'm through with all of you barring Flora, Musa, Brandon and Riven. You're all so stuck up yourselves. Seriously I'm not backing down to you again. I'm a professor now, and you can't order me around." They were all proud of the fiery courage the red head was displaying, and were shocked to see Sky raise his hand and slap Bloom across the cheek, causing her to stumble and fall backwards. They watched as Sky was about to launch another verbal attack on Bloom, and were all about to attack themselves, but were to late as Faragonda beat the rest of them to it. She moved with lightning speed, hitting the prince with multiple spells, knocking him out cold.

Bending down beside the red head Faragonda cupped Bloom's cheek.  
>"Are you alright dear?" The elder woman asked softly, the rest of the family crouching down around the two. They watched as more tears rolled down Bloom's face.<br>"He scares me every time." Bloom hiccupped, murmuring quietly through the tears, causing their hearts to break. They had never seen her so sad, she had always been the strong one of the Winx, the leader. Faragonda pulled the younger woman in for a hug, softly speaking words of comfort as she ran her fingers through the red hair as Bloom sobbed. Looking into Griffin's and Griselda's faces the three had an internal conversation. The night was silent apart from Bloom's sobbing until they heard a groan emit from Sky. Griffin and the twins stormed over to him, picking him up by his neck collar, as the other professors closed in on him. He gulped seeing the menacing and deadly smiles that they all shared.  
>"What you have done here tonight was inexcusable. Leave now, before you won't be able to leave at all." Griffin whispered in his ear, the other two witches laughing manically, causing his hair on his arms to stand on up on end. He stood momentarily dumbfounded. The family's ire increased at the slowness and stupidity of the boy, and they proceeded to attack him, losing all control of themselves.<br>"Bloom. Is. Family." Palladium, punctuated each word with another stinging hex. "You. Will. _**Never**_. Come. Near. Her. Again." The elves eyes blazed with anger and cruelty. No one was going to hurt his sister!  
>"You come anywhere near Bloom or the three schools again, and we will do allot worse to you. Understand?" Codatorta spoke, growling low in his throat as he slashed the boys cheek with his sword, as Codatorta gripped him, cutting off most of his air supply. They watched the boy nod, and he fell in his anxiousness to get away from the family, running out the gates.<p>

They turned around to see a sobbing Bloom being cradled in Faragonda's lap, who was teary eyed herself. They looked at one another, vowing silently to protect the broken girl.  
>"Come on Bloom, let's get you inside okay." Du Four asked, bending in front of the women. The red head looked up, her blue eyes filled with tears, she wiped at them before nodding. Gratefully accepting the offered hand; the family walked through the empty hallways, keeping an eye out. They were on high alert. Faragonda helped Bloom change into something more comfortable, her sticking to the older woman's side. The fire fairy felt safe with her, and something she couldn't decipher at that moment. The headmistress wrapped the younger woman in a tight hug for a moment, inhaling the intoxicating smell of cinnamon and relaxing.<br>"Thank you for saving me." The red head mumbled into Faragonda's shoulder earning a soft smile from the fairy witch hybrid.  
>"You're welcome. Any time Bloom, anytime." The two stood, soaking up the comfort each other offered, before breaking apart. Keeping hold of Bloom's hand the headmistress led the fire fairy out into the teacher's living room, setting her down on the sofa and sitting down next to her. Du Four poured her a cup of tea.<br>"Here, drink it whilst it's hot. It will make you feel better." The silver haired woman spoke fondly, the red head nodding, smiling gratefully. The family sat in silence for a few minutes; all drinking their tea as a cover for watching Bloom relax.

"How long has this been going on Bloom?" Griselda asked softly, worry filling her eyes, as Elditrude wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into her side protectively. Bloom sighed quietly, staring into her tea.  
>"About half way through my second year here. It started with just the occasional thing, but it soon got worse. It was awful, and he would get angry over all the little things." Bloom spoke softly. It all felt a bit like a dream to the red head, and she was <em>so<em> tired. They all sat stunned for a moment, how had they not noticed?  
>"Why didn't you tell us?" Palladium asked, from Avalon's lap. He hated to think that the red head was too scared to tell them. She had always been his favourite*" Avalon pressed a reassuring kiss to the elf's forehead, as the two watched as Bloom sunk further into Faragonda's side.<br>"Because I was too ashamed." Bloom finally admitted, looking back down into her empty cup. The family took that in for a few moments before Zarathustra slid off Griffin's lap, moving to bend directly in front of Bloom.  
>"Never feel ashamed or scared to tell us something okay? We are always going to be here for you, and we will always do our best to understand. You are never alone Bloom, okay?" The unusually soft teacher spoke, earning her an armful of the red head. The family chuckled at the display of affection as the witch sister cradled the red head close.<br>"Thank you." Bloom said, looking up at them all, her eyes filled this time with tears of happiness. The family's hearts melted at this, as they hugged the red head, before she sat back down with Faragonda. Normal chatter broke out between them all, but they kept a close watch on the two.  
>"Thank you again, Fara." Bloom spoke softly, placing a chaste kiss on the older woman's cheek, causing said woman to blush.<br>"You have no need to thank me Bloom, I would protect you in a heartbeat." The headmistress gently tucked a strand of red hair behind the fire fairy's ear, earning a grin. The two curled up into each other, completely oblivious to the looks of satisfaction from the other professors. The two decided that they would settle the details tomorrow, they were simply happy to just be.

*This was a reference to when Palladium protects Bloom in season 1. I think it's in the 4kids version, and I'm sure it's on youtube if you want to watch it. That struck me particularly, and I do wish it was in the RAI version but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Lea. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, sorry it's been a couple of days since I have updated, I just needed a break, and time to gather a couple of ideas for a couple of chapters. This was asked for a few chapters ago, and I have finally gained some inspiration for it. So here is a Riven and Brandon teaching chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review.

"Okay you lot! Come on! This is an easy exercise!" Brandon shouted as Riven just shook his head at the first year specialist students. Bloom giggled as more where thrown around by the dragon, watching as they all cast small glances her way.  
>"We did this with ease. Move you're sorry asses." Riven shoved an unusually small student towards the dragon. Said dragon looked his way, and the lad gave a small yelp before rushing off. Bloom's laughter increased at this, watching avidly as the rest of the group was taken out by its tail, being thrown against the wall.<br>"Well I can hear you shouting loud enough at them but you haven't had a go yet." Bloom grinned from her place on the floor where shad had fallen off the bench with laughter. The two new Red Fountain tutors looked at each other knowing that if they should fail to do this well then Bloom would not let them live it down. Brandon sighed, he was sure that this wasn't going to end well. The two took their swords out as the Dragon swung to look at them and spread its wings, taking flight. The two men went at it, one from each angle, and jumped. Brandon got knocked back by its tail as it shoved him away, and Riven got hit a claw, ending up in a heap on the floor. Bloom gasped for air, as the students watched chuckling at her avid laughter. Saladin hearing this poked his head in.  
>"Yeah yeah, shut up Bloomie." Brandon teased, trying to get his breath back. Bloom's eyes narrowed, and she shot a ball of fire at the brown haired man.<br>"I hope you move fast Brandon." Bloom grinned, as the ball of fire chased him from one end of the training arena to the other. Codatorta came in, hearing the havoc, and stood beside a chuckling Saladin. 

"She certainly keeps our boy's on our feet." The younger man commented, inwardly smirking as Riven mouthed off at her causing her to blast him into the wall before giggling.  
>"She does. I think we should have the other see this." Saladin smirked, thinking of the twins reactions.<br>"That is cruel. Brandon and Riven will be embarrassed." Codatorta spoke in a gruff voice.  
>"That's the idea." The two grinned at each other, as Bloom danced her way over happily.<br>"I think you need to employ some better staff." The red head spoke happily, grinning at the two as Riven and Brandon trailed dismally after her, spluttering in indignation.  
>"To be bested by a girl defiantely." Codatorta spoke solemnly, knowing that it would rile the two younger men up.<br>"That's not entirely true! We didn't even try and attack her!" Riven shouted appalled at the insinuation.  
>"That's because you know you have no chance! I'm gonna go meet Grizelda! See ya later." Bloom turned around and waved as Saladin walked her out, chuckling at the red heads antics.<br>"You have a date then?" The headmaster asked his younger friend as he dropped his barriers more in her presence.  
>"Yeah, we're just going out for some lunch." Bloom smiled softly to herself, it had been a couple of weeks since the two had managed to grab some time to go out for lunch and the red head could not wait to have some alone time with her mate.<br>"Well you better not keep her waiting then. We'll see you tomorrow in the café." Saladin grinned at the young woman, causing her to glance at him suspiciously before shrugging it off, and making her way to her mate.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been having a bit of trouble with writers block and the such. Any way I'm hoping that I'll be able to gather inspiration more easily for these. This one is inspired by Valentine's day, it's a special day for me, and I hope this at least makes you guys smile. Anyway, Bloom and Faragonda are already together for this.

The female professors of the three schools (minus Faragonda) and Palladium waited impatiently for the red head to step out of the closet. They were dying to know what dress she had chosen.  
>"Come on Bloom!" Zarathustra groaned. How much longer would they have to wait?<br>Grinning to herself she took one last look in the mirror before stepping out of her and Faragonda's shared room or clothes. The families jaws dropped as they stared at the small beauty before them.  
>Bloom had picked a long skin tight dress that ended just below her ankles, made from a blue silk. It started with a light blue at the top and tapered to a yellow towards her stomach. She had curled her red hair into beach waves and platted her bangs into a halo braid that kept it back.<br>"Is it too much?" She asked, unused to wearing anything so classy, but she had fallen in love with the dress when she saw it, she didn't know where she was going but she had been told to dress nicely. She was unsure how far that meant in clothes terms, but the dress made her feel beautiful. 

"You look stunning Bloom…." Du Four told the embarrassed teen, stepping forwards to hold her tightly. Said red head blushed, giggling slightly.  
>"Thank you." She whispered softly. The others smiled at her, knowing how self-conscious she was when dresses in anything remotely revealing. They sat her down at her vanity and applied light make-up, opting to keep it natural and light. Palladium painted her nails a light blue whilst the girls were doing this, listening to them chatter about a new film they wanted to see. Not long after they had finished preparing he younger girl for her date.<br>"She's not going to know what hit her Bloom!" Grizelda grinned softly, as Griffin nodded, wrapping an arm around her. She grinned at her surrounding family looking forwards to the night ahead.

Bloom could not comprehend her eyes. Candles lead to a round table covered with a pink cloth. A candelabra sat on the middle of it, with two silver plates covered. A soft romantic music flowed through the room and Faragonda stood in the middle, moonlight falling on her. The elder woman was dressed in a long flowing silver dress, in Bloom's opinion looking otherworldly.  
>"Fara!" She gasped out quickly walking over to the elder woman. The headmistress grinned at the dumbstruck girl fondly, drawing her into her arms and kissing her on the forehead. The red head sighed softly, inhaling Faragonda's scent.<br>"You look truly beautiful my dear." Fara' spoke leading the red head to the table before sittig herself. Bloom laughed out loud when she saw spaghetti and meatballs.  
>"I know you said this was classed as the perfect romantic food on Earth." Bloom couldn't believe that she had remembered her telling her that.<p>

The two ate, talking happily between themselves. After a while Faragonda stood holding out her hand and leading Bloom to the balcony. She pressed the button on the radio to change cd before whisking Bloom off her feet much to the girl's amusement as they stood on a balcony across fro them, the men sighing in exasperation.  
>"They're so cute together, and Fara' looks so happy." Du Four squealed happily.<br>"Yes so let's leave them to it. It's a private moment." Saladin spoke sat next to Codatorta who just shrugged as the women waved him off.  
>"Yes but it's sweet." Griselda spoke softly, watching as Bloom threw back her head and laughed at whatever Faragonda had said to her. The two were an odd pair, but they were so hapy with each other, and Griselda found it to be so sweet. They watched transfixed as Faragonda unzipped Bloom's dress, the red head letting it fall to her feet. The elder woman gently bit her neck, Bloom gasping in pleasure, before she led Faragonda into their room.<br>"Well that's that then." Avalon said leading his mate away from the jeering family.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone this is for Peacelovefairy who wished to see a BloomxCodatorta fanfic. I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review. Oh! And I am wishing to change my name. It will go to the same name as my twitter because I keep forgetting it on here. So I am going to change it to pumpkinraindrop  
>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.<p>

I couldn't believe the nerve of Sky! Seriously, what a jerk. He was basically going around telling people that we were together. He was a dead man. Timmy pointed the way to the training room he was in, and I grinned. Plenty of lads to embarrass him in front of. Good. I opened the door and stepped in. I was dressed ready to impress for the showdown. He was going to regret this. The lads who saw me looked like they were drooling and it went deadly silent. Sky turned around and his face lit up.

"Ah Bloom! I was just talking about you…" He didn't get chance to finish what he was going to say. I hit him, using the full force of my body, and knocked him down on the floor, a satisfying crack filled the room as blood poured from the room.  
>"Get it into your head asshole that I am not yours. I never have been and never will be. I need a little something more than an idiotic teen boy who can't control his hormones." The lads laughed as he glared up at me from the floor. I gave a smile and a wink to the surrounding lads before walking out. Or tried to. Codatorta stood in the doorway smiling at me as I stepped by him, purposely brushing against him as I stepped out. He followed letting the door swing shut.<br>"That was a simple way to go about it." He stated falling into stride with me. I looked up from under my lashes at his strong features. He remained staring ahead as his brogue washed over me making me shiver.  
>"Then he may think twice about saying that I slept with him." I told him, my ire burning bright again. Idiot. "He shall know the consequences he shall have to pay." His eyes narrowed momentarily, his own anger seeming to grow at the idiotic prince. He then smirked at me obviously knowing that I would have no hesitation of breaking his nose again. I was glad that he was so bothered about my honour. He may not say much, but his emotions were clearly conveyed through his actions.<p>

"I have to admit I have never seen a fairy take down a hero." He glanced at me and I grinned up at him. I was not the least bit bothered by that.  
>"So you believe that I am a normal fairy?" I teased causing him to laugh. From the information I had gathered about this man it was a rare occasion for him to laugh. I felt very proud I had made him do so.<br>"No. I do not believe that you are anything resembling a normal fairy." His tone was honest, and yet I knew he was teasing me back. I stopped on the spot, and he stood opposite looking at me.  
>"Well then, if I am as unusual as you say I am then why not teach me yourself?" I laid a hand on his arm in a seemingly innocent gesture and stared into his gentle eyes.<br>"I think I may just have to do that. Don't want all that potential to be wasted." He pressed me into a small alcove his larger body completely blocking me from anyone who wished to spy.

He placed a hand to my cheek in a gentle caress, and I automatically leaned into his touch.  
>"I feel as if I have known you all my life." I murmured as he kissed me, cupping my face. Pulling apart he stared at me for a moment.<br>"Or another life." His lips descended onto mine again, and heat shot through my body as I melted into him. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist pulling me tight against him biting my neck; I tilted it to a side granting him more access as he drunk my blood. A sense of ecstasy filled me, and desire rushed through me at his bite. I wanted nothing more than to be ravished by this man. He pulled back after sealing over the bite and I smiled at him. He obviously took this as my acceptance and took my hand leading me to his room.  
>"Should we not be telling the rest of the professors about this?" I asked through the heated daze that filled my mind.<br>"Bloom I have waited a fair few years for my mate to turn up. They would not begrudge me a couple of hours with her. And if they did…. Tough." He grinned down at me from where I was snuggled into his side. Mate. That word resounded deep within me sending shockwaves through my entire body. _Yes. I am his mate. _I thought as he led me through his doorway, his arms wrapping around me pulling me close again, as he kicked the door shut with his foot and magically locking it.


End file.
